Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 52\% \times \dfrac{3}{4} \times 75\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 52\% = \dfrac{52}{100} = \dfrac{13}{25} $ $ 75\% = \dfrac{75}{100} = \dfrac{3}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{13}{25} \times \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{13}{25} \times \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{13 \times 3 \times 3} {25 \times 4 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{13}{25} \times \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{117}{400} $